winxpediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stellamusa101
You are only allowed to talk to me about problems on this wiki, or a problem we had on another wiki..or a project related to this wiki! If you just want to stop by and say "hi", well just say it! I might not reply to all your messages, but I will read all of them! ---- Hi Farhah! I just want to tell you that I used some MediaWikis in my new wiki, and can I? Some of it are similar to this wiki, but I didn't copy you. Now I have been searching all of the Mediawiki things almost from every page of Special:AllMessages in my wiki. I don't mean to copy you... I hope you'll understand. By the way, are we good? 07:45, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You accuse me for nothing! I'll ruin you wiki! Feel free to ruin mine, Like I care! 09:00, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You made me angry, Farhah! Really angry! But even though I've turned evil, I still have some good in me. I won't ruin you wiki more. But I'm still angry! Now, don't reply! I'll disable myself and leave forever! 09:07, August 18, 2013 (UTC) That was my sister who created that wiki the gems a magical adventure pedia. She told it was about not the tgma.teenagedreams your wiki it is about other fairies I think she meant the Jems. Why are you and Roxanna fighting :/ :( I Love your profile picture 17:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, are you leaving? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, btw, have you seen Roxanna's "damages"? She erased the whole content of some pages. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:46, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I blocked her for a year for erasing all the contents of the pages and being disrespectful to admins. Btw, her friend, BloomRocks!, lied. She said the founder of Winx Club Wiki (not Sorrel) said to her that he wants her to adopt the wiki. I don't believe in her! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:51, August 21, 2013 (UTC) IKR. She's a liar @@. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :P!! It's such a shame that, "Roxanna" was a good user, now it's such a shame :/. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) you got blocked again? use my fanpop account Stellz i can make another one the password is 1510655Emerald (talk) 17:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, I think there's something wrong. I was creating a page, added the categories, published 'em, then the categories I added to the page is gone. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I think it's fixed now... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) sure but i will aslo be working on my wiki about vampires fanfiction version of the twilight saga you can join if you wantEmerald (talk) 23:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) why are you mean to me? why don't you want to talk to me?Why are you mean to me and block me for no reason? how do you make this picture http://images.wikia.com/the-gems-a-magical-adventure/images/a/a8/Diamond_1.jpg Answer me please 16:00, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Farhah, why did you change it to black? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Wow, you're right, Farhah. The wiki looks more beautiful. Hey, we should add Winx Club merchandise also, don't you think? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Since we're only two. One of us should do the things in the help section, and one of us editing a page. What do you say, choice 1 or 2? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Then it's settled. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Checked it. Say, we should create a template of admins. You know, to showcase who are the admins on the main page. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:44, October 14, 2013 (UTC)